A Special Gift For A Special Girl
by blackthunder147
Summary: The Title Says It All! I Don't Own Fairy Tail, Mashima does... Also this story is not mine, I'm just sharing this.


I don't own Fairy Tail

Jellal: This is a special fanfic that I made especially for 10k celebration xDDD

Hope you enjoy it~ LOL xDDDD

_(Erza had just finished a mission from master. As she approaches the guild, she saw Gajeel and Elfman in front of the guild's door.)_

Erza: What are you two doing here?

Elfman: Erza-sama!

Gajeel: We're guarding the door, what else?

Erza: Hm. Okay then. _(opening the guild door)_

Gajeel: _(blocks the door)_ We're sorry Erza-sama. You can't come in yet.

Erza: And why is that? _(scary face)_

Elfman: _(a little nervous)_ The guild is… um… undergoing some renovations, so… only certain people can come in.

Erza: If you two won't let me come in, you both are really dead._ (scary eyes)_

Gajeel: But Erza-sama, we're serious. It's master's orders.

Erza: Really?

Elfman: Yeah, of course. A man is true to his words!

Gajeel: Want me to call master for you?

Erza: Hm. Okay.

_(Gajeel calls Makarov. Makarov peeks out of the door to see Erza.)_

Makarov: Erza, I'm sorry but you are not allowed to enter the guild just yet.

Erza: And why is that, Master? I can help renovate the guild too.

Makarov: Hmm… just… take today as your day off, okay? You can enjoy today as much as you want. We can handle things here ourselves.

Erza: Hm. Then, I'll be back tomorrow, master.

Makarov: Okay, enjoy your time off, Erza!

_(Erza walks away from the guild, feeling a little bit confused)_

_(In one street in Magnolia, Jellal is sitting in a café enjoying his coffee when he saw Sho, Millianna and Wally approaching the city)_

Jellal: Yo! Sho, Millianna, Wally! _(approaches them)_

Sho: Jellal! We missed you! _(hugs Jellal)_

Millianna: Myaa… long time no see, Jellal-kun!

Jellal: I miss you all too! C'mon, I'll take you around the city.

Wally: Sure, thanks!

_(They walked around the city with Jellal as their tour guide)_

_(Erza is walking along the riverbank)_

Erza: If the guild is still busy, I guess I'll just pay Lucy a visit then. _(approaches Lucy's house and knocks at her door) _ Lucy! Are you home?

_(There was no reply for a long time, but Erza can hear a small quarrel going on inside.)_

Lucy: _(opens the door with Gray and Juvia beside her) _Umm… Erza, we're kinda busy right now… come back later okay?

Juvia: J-Juvia doesn't mean to… keep Erza-san away…

Gray: *whispers* Shut it up now! We don't wanna spoil the surprise!

Erza: Is there anything wrong with me going into your house? Hm? _(scary eyes)_

Lucy: N-no-no! We're j-just… um… we're... _(nervous)_

Gray: We're helping Lucy to clean up her apartment, if you don't mind… um… come back tomorrow okay?

Erza: I see. Very well, I'll come back tomorrow.

Juvia: S-see you tomorrow, Erza-san!

_(Erza walks away from Lucy's house, feeling even more confused)_

Erza: Why are all of them avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? _(thinking with her head down)_

_(Jellal, Sho, Millianna and Wally walks along a market street while eating some ice cream)_

Millianna: Nyaa! This tastes so good! My kitties would love this!

Sho: _(licks his ice cream) _So, have you prepared yet?

Jellal: Eh? Prepared for what?

Sho: Don't tell me you forgot…

Jellal: Oh right! It's her special day tomorrow!

Wally: You just realized it? We even came to town especially for her!

Jellal: I almost forgot! And I haven't prepared anything yet…

Millianna: Myaa… Don't worry Jellal-kun, we will help you find the perfect gift for her!

Sho: Yeah! A gift she'll never forget!

Jellal: Thanks, guys. _(puts his hands around their shoulders)_

Wally: C'mon, let's check that store! I think they got some great souvenirs. _(pointing to a certain store)_

_(Erza walks along a busy street in Magnolia, searching for her favorite bakery)_

Erza: Where is that heavenly bakery with that delicious strawberry cheesecake? _(looks around)_

_(Erza accidentally bumps into Natsu who is carrying many things)_

Natsu: Who is that little brat who knocks m- ERZA?!

Erza: Who are you calling a brat, Natsu?! _(scary face)_

Natsu: Umm… I d-didn't say a-a-anything, r-right Happy? _(nervous)_

Happy: A-aye sir...

Erza: Oh really? _(scary face)_

Natsu: Y-yeah…

Erza: Hm. Okay then. By the way, what's with those stuffs you brought with you?

Happy: We're making some pres-

Natsu: _(shuts Happy's mouth) _We're just trying to make a very cool robot out of these! Right, happy?

Happy: A… Aye…

Erza: That's great. I'll look forward to seeing that robot of yours.

Natsu: S-sure Erza, I'll tell you when i-it's done. A-anyway we gotta go n-now, see you later, E-erza!

Happy: See ya!

_(Natsu and Happy runs away nervously while Erza continues searching for the bakery)_

Erza: That's strange. Natsu and Happy avoiding me too? _(confused face)_

_(Meanwhile, Jellal and the others are inside a store)_

Wally: So, did you find anything nice to give her?

Milliana: Nyaa! How about this cute little bunny rabbit holding a heart? _(shows the rabbit)_

Sho: Or this little keychain with her face? _(shows the keychain)_

Jellal: Thanks guys, but they're not that memorable…

Wally: Sigh… It's really hard to find a perfect present for her.

Sho: _(thinking)_ Hmm… I think I know just the thing!

Jellal: Really?

Sho: Mm-hmm. And you don't need to spend much money too.

Jellal: What is it?

Sho: _(whispers the plan to Jellal) _You get it?

Jellal: Y-you sure about that?

Sho: Absolutely! She'll love it!

_(Erza is walking towards Jellal's house)_

Erza: Since everyone is avoiding me, I guess I'll just visit him then. He wouldn't ignore me anyway.

_(As Erza approaches the door, she saw a note posted to the door.)_

Erza: _(reading the note)_ "I'm sorry Erza, I'm out of the house today. I'll meet you tomorrow, okay? Love you. Jellal" Oh no, now he is avoiding me too? 

_(Erza looks depressed as she walks away from Jellal's house)_

_(The next day, Erza walks towards the guild.)_

Erza: I sure hope that nobody will avoid me like yesterday...

_(As she walks, she saw Jellal walking out of his house)_

Erza: Jellal! Where have you been yesterday? I was looking all over for you! _(runs to Jellal and hugs him)_

Jellal: Hey Erza! I was showing Sho and the others around the city so I was out. Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you alone… _(hugs back)_

Erza: I'm just glad that at least someone still doesn't ignore me! _(almost crying)_

Jellal: Why would I ever ignore you? I'd never betray you for anything!

Erza: Thanks so much Jellal, I really love you… _(hugs tighter)_

Jellal: No problem, I love you too! Anyway, you're going to the guild too?

Erza: Yeah. Let's go together!

Jellal: Sure! _(holds Erza's hands)_

_(They reached the guild, only to find out that nobody seems to be there.)_

Jellal: Its kinda quiet, don't you think? _(searching for people)_

Erza: _(shouts) _Hello? Is anyone here?

_(Suddenly, everyone appears and surprised Erza.)_

All: Happy Birthday Erza!

Erza: _(shocked) _I… I forgot that today is my birthday! Thanks guys.

Natsu: Erza! Me and happy made this for you! _(shows a mini sword that looks like Erza's)_

Erza: Wow, thanks Natsu! _(takes the mini sword)_

Happy: Sorry Erza-sama, we don't mean to avoid you yesterday, it's just that we want to make a surprise for you!

Erza: Haha, no problem guys! _(hugs Natsu and Happy)_

Lucy: Um… We made this cake for you yesterday! It's ur favorite, right? _(reveals a strawberry cheesecake)_

Gray: We hope you enjoyed it, Erza!

Erza: My favorite! _(tries a piece of the cake) _And its delicious too!

Juvia: Juvia is glad that Erza-sama liked it!

Erza: Thanks, Gray, Lucy and Juvia!

Lucy: We're also sorry Erza that we avoided you yesterday…

Juvia: We-we just want to make a surprise for Erza-san!

Erza: It's okay, I'm happy that you guys didn't avoid me for real!

Gray: Why would we avoid you? _(turns to the others) _Hey everyone! C'mon, give your presents to Erza!

_(Everyone takes turn in giving Erza presents. Finally, its Jellal's turn to give something to Erza.)_

Jellal: Um… I didn't prepare anything much but, here! _(shows a red rose)_

Erza: Th-thanks Jellal! I really love the rose!

Jellal: A-and that's not all, Erza…

Erza: You still have more?

Jellal: Well, I… Erza… _(comes closer to Erza and hugged her)_

Erza: I… _(speechless)_

Jellal: _(kisses Erza's lips) _Happy birthday, my cute guiding light.

Erza: _(blushes) _I… I dunno what to say…

Jellal: You don't need to say a word, Erza, just kiss me back.

Erza: Th-thanks, Jellal-kun… This is the best birthday I've ever had! _(kisses Jellal back)_

_(The whole guild cheers happily behind them)_

****END****


End file.
